


Team Compatibility

by Molly_Hats



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Bette knows this and she loves everybody on Defiance because they’re family, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Protect her she’s gonna get hurt, Slade Wilson is not a good person, So much Wilson family shade, Tanya Spears is too innocent for this team, but she can’t figure out why the heck Tanya feels attached to this team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette questions whether Tanya should stay with defiance, having firsthand experience with her dysfunctional family.





	Team Compatibility

“You don’t belong on this team,” Bette said.

“Rude!” Tanya exclaimed.

“I mean, you’re too moral. You’re so Christian you have trouble taking birth control for your periods! And you’re on the Murder team.”

“He’s...reforming…?”

“Yeah, no. Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t, but stick around and you’re gonna be a murderer.”

“Not necessarily,” Tanya insisted, but it was weak now.

“Hey, I was planning on heading out to LA,” Bette offered. “I could negotiate with Adeline, get her to let you go.”

“She’s not keeping me here,” Tanya said.

“Have you tried to leave?”

“No…”

“No use showing all the cards in her hand.” Bette sighed, took Tanya’s hand, and looked her in the eyes. “Look, I want to believe in people, too. But there’s a point where you draw the line and recognize that people don’t change just because you want them to. And the Wilsons? Well, if you’re not family, why’re you hanging out with them?”

Tanya stood up. “They’re my team.”

“Your team is falling apart,” Bette said bluntly.

“Then I’ll stay,” Tanya said.

Bette sighed. “Okay. You want a brief catch up on who exactly makes up this team?”

“I think I can—“

“An ex Teen Titan who’s only here to spy on the team. Deathstroke‘s wild card daughter who regularly runs away or disappears. The original Teen Titan traitor—who also screwed Deathstroke. Everybody screws Deathstroke, what the f*** is the appeal there?”

“Please stop talking.”

“Fine, moving on. Deathstroke’s son, who has an actual life he would benefit from living instead of running around dealing with his parents’ bullcrap, and he’s only here because somebody killed his fiancé—who was also screwing deathstroke. Everybody around him ends up dying. It’s all under the direction of a woman who, I love her, but won’t admit she’s still got the hots for Slade while also hating him. Oh, and let’s not forget—the team leader—an ephebophilic mercenary whose family all winds up disabled or dead, who thinks nothing of manipulating his children’s safety and emotional stability for his own selfish benefit, who claims to have reformed and found religion, although we’ve yet to see how that pans out. What a perfect fit.”

Tanya glared at her.

“Sorry, probably should’ve been gentler. Look, Tanya, I like you. You’re a smart kid, you’re sweet, you’ve still got a strong moral compass. And that’s why this team...I’m scared for you, Tanya.”


End file.
